A device has been proposed that performs position measurement using a GPS device to acquire a detailed history of a user's behavior, and provides various services on the basis of the acquired history information.
A system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, always measures a present position of a user to specify a movement area of the user, a time spent by the user in the area and the like. This system decides contents to be distributed on the basis of the movement area and the time spent in the area and provides the contents to the user.